Vampires and Demons in London, 1850
by Higher on Fire
Summary: When Dean and Sam are sent back to London in the year 1850, they meet three friends and encounter unusual vampires. Dean and Sam are surprised to find out that the three children have been through some pretty horrifying experiences and are actually way better at fighting off the creatures than themselves. "Formerly Of Hunters and Children." T for language and Dean...need I say more


**Hey all. I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my other fanfictions, but I just don't have any ideas to continue where it isn't a constant circle of the same three things happening and then it's all like "The End." Those are the worst, and I don't want to be that kind of author. So, if you have any ideas for any new stories, or any ideas for an update on a pre-existing story (even if it's marked as complete) PM me or, if you don't have an account, post it as a review! I'm very open to ideas and I need them, please. Also, this takes place shortly after "Wishful Thinking" in **Supernatural** and near the beginning of ****Paris, 1850**** for **Vampire Plagues.** Slightly AU for the Emily rescue sequence, but I think it'll work out. So, that's all, I hope you enjoy my slightly off and random fanfiction. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Concrete, Washington, 2008 – Dean Winchester's POV**

I knocked on the door of our little motel room and yelled into my brother. It was getting late, and I was sure I had a good, solid case. I turned and walked back down the hall, sighing as Sam walked out. He stared at me with steady eyes.

"Okay, I'm here. What has got you so-"

He was cut off by the appearance of someone down the hall who was pointing at us, and suddenly it felt like we were falling from a vortex. Then there was a nice warm feeling, like when you first fall asleep, and I felt it pulling me in. I tried to struggle against it, but the next thing I knew, my eyes were closed, and my mind was blank.

**~Hours Later~**

I blinked, my mind slowly coming back into focus and I began to blink away the feeling of sleep, belatedly realizing that my hands were bound. There was an old, dirty rag wrapped around my mouth and it was almost pitch black. My hands and feet were tied to a chair and my wrists, I could feel, were bleeding slightly. I looked around seeing two other figures bound to chairs. One was obviously young and probably female by the look of her figure in the dim light, and the other was tall, and definitely male. _Sammy. _I tried to struggle against the rope, but whoever tied it was great at tying knots.

_I am so screwed right now._

_**~Cool PoV Switch From Dean to Jack Commencing~ **_

I looked at Ben as I pulled him into the window. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous, but I didn't want Ben to notice, so I put on the best look of confidence I could, he returned the look, though it didn't look very convincing. I nodded as we walked through the strange house trying to find Emily.

_**Almost Twenty Minutes Later**_

We walked carefully to a door on the bottom floor of the mansion. I turned the handle, pushing the door open to see that, in the dim light, there were three figures tied to chairs. Two were grown men, and one was-

"EMILY!" Ben cried with joy, running into the room.

Emily, now looking up, shook her head and tried to scream through the gag they had on her. The two men on either side tried to do the same, but it was too late. I looked up to see that the ceiling was filled with bats, all looking down at us as they woke up one by one. I looked at Ben who stopped to look at me, and raced towards the chair that one of the men was sitting in as Ben began to undo the rope on Emily, though we didn't get far. I had managed to get out one of about a thousand loops of the knot undone before I was thrown back by one of them. Ben, who raced over towards me, seemed to notice something, which made him go over to the man.

"In my pocket, I have a knife. Use that!" The man gasped, but Ben, too was thrown back.

I got up, as the vampire was distracted with Ben, who'd gotten up and ran towards the larger of the two men, and got out the man's knife. It was odd and had weird runes carved into it, but I cut through the rope with it. The man, now free, jumped up and snatched the knife from my hand. He drove it through the back of the vampire, who was now on top of Ben. We all heard booming laughter from the vampire as he turned and grinned.

"Son of a-" The man started, but was cut off as he was thrown across the room. The vampire turned to me, grinning, and I recognized that, behind it, was a whole group of them staring at me with their glowing red eyes, and the one directly in front of me was their leader.

Sir Donald Finlay

**SO! First chapter! How do you like it? Dean is a bit OOC for himself, isn't he? Trying a knife on something that just went from bat to human? Shouldn't he know better? Sorry, little rant about my crappy plot decision. Anyway! Hope you like it and please review. It helps me loads, especially if you have some ideas for the story or anything you thought I could change.**

**ALSO! Announcement:**

**I am excited to say that, after almost a month and a half of being sick (which is one reason I disappeared) I'm back! Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories and maybe bring back some stories on my other account (The Sound of the Drums). It would be really nice if that's how things work out.**

**Also, I'm moving into an actual house soon! Yay! We haven't found one yet, but we should get one by this summer. After living in a small, loud apartment for six months I will be in my own room, away from my sister! I will then have a clean, tidy room that I won't slowly go crazy in. Which will, inevitably, lead to more writing time :D So, that's all and I hoped you like this chapter. BYE!**


End file.
